Foetus of a New Age Kicking
by Ryker
Summary: Experience the Apocalypse through the eyes of a group of unique teenagers as they find their way through the rubble of what was left behind and rise from the ashes into a new world and a new age. Ch4 and 5 up!
1. Ch1 In the Beginning

_The characters are my own, though, loosely (enough so that I consider them my own so please do not take them...) based on real people. The names of places and companies, however, may not be..._

**Foetus of a New Age Kicking**

**Chapter 1**

**In the Beginning**

The radio alarm blared to life.

"_—And we have reports coming in now--"_

Devon reached out to stifle the sound.

_"—Of violent riots occurring--"_

His finger finally found the correct button and the radio ceased it's banter.

Twisting and turning in vexed morning stretches, he tried, in vain, to hold onto the remnants of a dream.

A groggy minute or so later, he sat up on the spongy cushion of the couch and pushed the warmth of his sleeping bag aside. He often had trouble sleeping and the only solution he had found to this was to change sleeping spots every so often. He hadn't slept in his own bed in a month.

With an effort he stood and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

_Day 1, Kamloops, BC, Canada, Tuesday, October 17th, 7:04am._

He stumbled downstairs to the bathroom, his body still in protest over needed rest, but he wanted to get today's math test over with. Studying himself in the mirror he knew he needed a shave.

He was a lean, athletic build of around five foot ten and 140 lbs with somewhat broad shoulders, though he had a tendency to slouch. His eyes, an often closely studied and appreciated feature by past girlfriends, were a grey-to-green colour, depending on how the light hit them, and his hair was jet-black, cut short to better fit under his martial arts headgear.

He was, indeed, an accomplished martial artist and would be testing for his black belt in only four months, but his martial arts was more than just a hobby. It did, in fact, earn him a very modest pay as he worked there as an assistant instructor and occasionally also at the front desk.

Satisfied, he left the bathroom and proceeded to dress into his all too usual colour of black. He pulled them on: a pair of thin black socks, a black shirt that spelled out "Opeth" on the front in archaic lettering his absolute favourite death metal band, a pair of charcoal black jeans, and a silver bullet studded belt, the buckle of which was a pentagram, a symbol that for him held deep religious meaning.

Upstairs in the kitchen he began preparing his morning mug of green tea and shoved a bagel into the toaster.

His mother must have gone back to sleep, deciding to get another hour or so. She usually made him his lunch, but he had a few extra minutes this morning so he decided to let her sleep and make it himself while he was waiting for his breakfast to heat up.

He flicked on the TV.

_"—with nearly the entire west coast without power or heat and reports of civil unrest--"_

He flicked it off again before the picture had even warmed having deciding he really didn't care to hear more about the coastal blackouts so long as they didn't affect power here in BC's interior.

Licking the margarine from his fingers he placed the lunchmeat sandwich in the plastic container and that inside the front pocket of his binder. He never bothered with backpacks. Sitting down at the table he munched on his bagel and sipped cautiously at his steaming tea while fingering his favourite martial arts weapon the curved samurai sword called a katana that lay across the table. Glancing up at the clock on the stove he realized he was running a little late and tried to gulp down the last of his tea. He zipped up his black boots, threw on his long black leather trench coat, buttoned on a black leather wrist band that his last girlfriend had bought him to his right wrist, pulled a single black leather glove onto his left hand, placed the blue headphones of his CD player around his neck and stuffed the device into his jeans pockets, and then placed in his other pockets his wallet, car keys, cell phone, a pack of matches, though he didn't smoke, and a folded hunting knife in it's leather case that his dad had given him before he had died of cancer four years ago.

Heading for the door, binder in hand, he nodded to himself in the mirror and called out, "Bye mom."

Which was answered with a muffled, "Bye Dev," from down the hall.

He closed and locked the door behind him, and noted with pleasure that, although the air was reasonably warm for an October morning, the sky looked as though it might rain today. He paused a moment and glanced around the quiet suburban neighbourhood.

"_Picturesque,_" he thought and hated it, "_the all American dream… Well, this isn't America, and I want no part of it._"

With that thought he walked over to his car, a light blue 91 Chevrolet Cavalier. Getting in, careful not catch his long coat in the door, he tossed his binder in the back seat, and pulled out of the driveway as a track from one of his other favourite metal bands "Cradle of Filth" blasted from the speakers.

_Alright so that's chapter one. I hope you'll stick around for the next one. I do actually have the next two chapters more or less done, but the next one is long, and I am rewriting a portion of them this weekend, so bare with me. Your comments/reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading. _


	2. Ch2 Good Morning All

_... Well here it is, Chapter 2. I stared at this chapter for a while… I was going to rewrite a good chunk of it. I was going to cut it down, but I ended up deciding that it was just more important to get the story going. So, here it is, and it is long. Hope you enjoy. ..._

**Chapter 2**

**Good Morning All**

The traffic had been abnormally light and, because of that, the drive had taken half of the normal twenty minutes. He pulled into his usual parking space to the front of the school near the end of the row. Glancing at the watch on his left wrist he saw it was only 8:03. He'd have some time to review before the bell at around 8:26. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car noting that he'd also beat most of the early buses and that none of his friend's cars were there yet either. There were, however, a few groups of students clustered about the top of the stairs or by the doors. After grabbing his binder from the back seat and locking the car he proceeded towards the entrance.

A few students looked up from their conversations to stare at him, and he thought he heard more than one comment about his choice of dress, but he simply returned their stares with a colder one of his own until they broke eye contact, as they almost always did. He pulled on the door and stepped inside.

South Kamloops Secondary School (SKSS) had actually originally been two separate schools John Peterson (J.P.) and Kamloops Secondary School (KSS). A number of years ago, however, the schools had amalgamated even though the two school buildings were not attached. This created an interesting situation where some of a student's classes might be in one building and some classes in the other. Hence one would have to walk up or down the hill to the other school. Devon, however, had been lucky as all his classes were in the lower KSS building.

He walked past the gym entrance and turned left to head down the main hall past the office and library. He weaved his way through the huddles of students still returning their stares and even those of a few teacher's, though he always nodded politely and called a "good morning" to a few, until he came to his locker.

46-28-46 and he swung the door open. He hung his trench coat inside and, grabbing his math text, headed back the way he had come to the library. Vaguely he become aware that there seemed to be fewer students this morning, but then put it down to his earliness.

Once in the library he sat at an empty table and proceeded to flip aimlessly through his binder as his headphones quietly played the mellow, depressing tune of "Leave Me Here" by "Cult of Luna." He kept the volume low enough to hear the sounds of conversation around him and when he heard the scrape of a chair's metal legs against the table he looked up. Capone nodded to him as he took a seat, and Devon brushed the headphones from his ears and nodded back to his friend.

Capone, whose first name was, in fact, Adam, though he was usually referred to as Capone, his last name, was one of Devon's three close friends. Devon didn't keep acquaintances, and in their own way each of his friends was equally as "weird" as another.

Capone was just seventeen, as they all were, and the youngest after Devon. He was around five foot six, something like 130 lbs, with short, jelled, curly black hair, brown eyes, and rather hawk like features. He was wearing a puffy black coat, a baby blue sweater, Mickey Mouse watch, brown corded pants, and slip on brown shoes.

"Hey," he said simply in his deep voice.

"Hey. Sup, Cap?" Devon replied.

"Not much. Where's Chris and Brodie?" he asked pulling out his silver Discman.

The device, Devon knew, was likely to be playing rap, a music genre that Devon cared the least for with the exception of country even though Devon did, in fact, listen to and enjoy most types of music.

Looking back down at his binder Devon answered absentmindedly, "Brodie decided not to do our regular carpool and bring his own car today and Chris is, of course, not here yet."

"Brodie should be here soon though?"

"Mhmm," Devon responded simply.

"Did you hear all those sirens today?"

"Huh?" Devon asked looking up.

"Those sirens downtown?"

Devon shook his head.

"Probably a fire or something…" Capone muttered.

Devon shrugged, "Or something." Then nodding over to Capone, "How's Cody?" he asked referring to his friend's internet boyfriend.

He could still remember clearly when Capone had "come out of the closet" just under a year ago.

"Good," replied Capone nodding.

"Hey, you notice that there seems to be less people this morning?" Devon asked leaning forward.

Brodie's husky voice rose from behind, "Devon!" And Devon felt his friend slap him on the back before continuing, "Oh-ho! Capone! How's it going Capone?" he asked taking a seat.

"Good Brodie," Capone said with a chuckle before looking back over to Devon. "No, I wasn't really paying attention," he said answering the earlier question.

"What's that guys?" Brodie asked.

"Oh, nothing Brodie. What's up?" Devon asked with a nod to his friend.

"Nuthin. Where's Chris?" he asked

"Late," Devon replied.

"Late," Brodie laughed.

Brodie was just taller than Devon's five foot ten, was around 170 lbs, had slightly curly brown hair that hung down towards the back, blue eyes, a tall bright face, and was easily the most well built and strongest of any of them. Traditionally he played a lot of sports, the main one being hockey, however, he had seriously injured his knee near the end of last year's hockey season and was awaiting various surgeries that would allow him to play competitively again because, though he did not have any kind of limp and still took PE as one of his classes, he had to be extremely careful and would occasionally complain about the pain it caused him. He wore his classic yellow hoody, his favourite because the company's name was spelled the same as his and was displayed on the tightening strings at the neck, a just visible green jersey beneath, beige pants, and a pair of brown sneakers.

"Chris was over at my house last night," Brodie said.

"What? Why?" Capone asked looking up from his Discman.

"To see Brittany, duh. Why else would he be there on a school night?" Devon responded, agitated. "So that's why he wasn't at martial arts last night, eh?"

Brodie shrugged. "Guess so yeah…"

"He's testing for his apprentice black soon too," Devon said shaking his head.

"Did you see the Canucks game last night," Brodie asked looking over at Devon.

"Yeah in Boston… That sucked," Devon replied, again feeling the tang of last nights defeat.

"Oh! They lost…" Brodie said then looked over at Capone. "They lost, Capone. They lost," he said shaking the sleeve of Capone's coat. "In the third period! Everyone was so mad."

"What at your house?" Devon asked.

"Well, yeah… and in Boston."

"But the home team won…" Devon replied, his brow furrowing.

Brodie shrugged.

"I really thought we had that one, man…" Devon said.

"I know! Oh…" Brodie looked down at his backpack for a moment. "Hey, what time is it?"

Devon glanced down at his digital. "Eight-twenty-four," he said.

"Kay I should get going 'cuz I have the top school."

Devon and Capone nodded up at him as he slung his backpack and headed off. "See yuh," they said in unison.

Devon looked back at Capone with a glare, and Capone gave a high-pitched chuckle.

The bell rang a minute or so later and Devon folded his binder closed and stood to wait for Capone. As people began to filter out of the library Devon thought, not for the first time, what an odd group they made.

"God, Capone you're so slow," Devon said with a mocking smile.

"Shut up. I am not," Capone replied.

They made their way back through the crowds of people in the direction of Devon's locker, and Devon nodded and gave a slight wave as Capone strolled into his class. Devon continued down another door before entering his own class and sat at his usual desk in the back left corner. No one else was there yet, and he gazed out the window at the throngs of people making their way in and out of the parking lot doors as one of his fingers absently tapped his desk to another "Cradle of Filth" tune.

The heavy blanket of sleep still hung over Chris, and he welcomed the fleeting fragments of blissful sleep even as they slowly slipped away. Following the last of the reluctant students and the first of the latecomers he reached out for the handle of the entrance to the school he both hated and loved. His thoughts, however, barely brushed the unregretted pains of the past, and, instead, his mind skipped ahead to the present, the future, and to the face of the girl that made rising from bed that much easier.

Inside, a small lingering group parted to allow him by, and he continued his unhurried pace towards his class.

Chris was rather tall, about six foot two, and occasionally wished he were, perhaps, two inches shorter. He was around 180 lbs with blue-green eyes, soft features, and wispy, short, dark brown, hair. He wore a close fitting black, polyester jacket, which Devon often referred to as his "Hitler jacket," a black shirt with the red lettering of the lesser known punk band "a static lullaby" set against a single gnarled leafless tree, a black studded wristband watch on his right wrist, grey jeans with a thick black belt, and large grey hiking boots.

He turned into his class a few seconds before the second bell, and his gaze fell on Devon, who was obviously lost in thought and music as he temporarily scarred something into his hand with his mechanical pencil. Chris walked over to sit in the usual desk to the front of Devon, but waited a few moments so as not to break his friend's trance. After a few moments, he turned sideways in the desk to face Devon, who glanced up with a nod and deftly twirled his pencil a few circuits through his fingers before leaning back and sliding the left headphone from his ear.

"Greetings," he said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Eh, greetings," Chris replied.

"How goes it?" Devon asked using his friend's term.

"It goes," Chris replied completing the familiar lines.

"You were at Brodie's last night, eh?"

"Yeah. You know she's really starting to get me into her psychology stuff I was telling you about."

_9:47am_

Capone had long since disregarded the constant drone of the teacher's voice, and he stared sulkily out the window in boredom. A few distant shouts could be heard from somewhere, and Capone heard the faint squeal of rubber on pavement. A ways off, past the immediate parking lot outside the window, a tall student walked unsteadily.

_Thud!_

It happened so fast that it took Capone a few moments to register. The staggering figure had just stepped out onto the quiet school-side road when a grey blur of a car had struck it, sending the figure up and over the hood and landing in an unmoving heap on the pavement. The car didn't miss a beat and continued down the hill at its ungodly speed.

"Wo!" Capone said loudly with a flinch.

A few students turned in their desks to follow his gaze but none noticed the distant motionless heap on the pavement, instead they only saw another student, this one directly outside the window and heading past towards one of the school doors, his head bobbing slightly to music played through a pair of white ear buds. He seemed oblivious to the apparent accident that had just occurred.

"What?" one of Capone's classmates asked with a nod.

At the front of the room the teacher paused in mid-sentence to analyze the disruption to the back of the class.

Another teen came into view from the right of Capone's window. His dark cloths looked strangely wet and appeared to be of a perhaps reddish tinge. The head-bobbing student moved to slide past him, but the darkly clothed teen made a grab for him.

"Hey, what the fuck pal?" the first student yelled shoving the other away.

The teen leapt back at him with some kind of strange snarl.

"Oh, what the fuck?" someone said from behind Capone.

The sudden ferociousness of the attack surprised the first student and he fell back onto pavement with his savage aggressor on top.

"Holy shit! Someone's getting their ass kicked," someone else shouted at Capone's left, and that was when Capone noticed that the body in the street had disappeared.

_... Thank you for reading! The part I was thinking of rewriting was "Chris's Intro" but like I said I think the story just needs to get moving now, but maybe I'll go back and do that later. Who knows? Anyways I can promise you some action in the next chapter, and I'm aiming to get at least that one out to you guys within a week. However, I am crazy busy this week so no promises. Comments/Revs. are always appreciated. Thanks. ..._


	3. Ch3 An End and a Beginning

An End and a Beginning

With only minutes to the first-block bell the computer lab had nearly emptied. The only remaining were Devon and Chris who lingered only to finish watching a techno video that played across the screen of Chris's chosen computer. They watched in silence as the towers of the World Trade Centre crumbled and the music faded out.

Slipping off his headphones Chris glanced over at Devon. "Eh?"

"I's good," Devon replied with a nod as he slid his own headphones off. "Was's the name of the band again?"

"Aphex Twins," Chris answered. "They actually—"

He was cut off abruptly as the overhead loudspeaker came on with a click. "Lockdown. Lockdown. Lockdown. Lockdown." There was another click then a loud dial tone lasting for only a moment before it snapped off.

Devon and Chris looked over at each other a moment before laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God that always gets me," Devon laughed. "Something about that stupid repeating mechanical voice."

After a few more chuckles Chris looked up over his computer.

"Hey, I think we're the only one's in here dude," he said glancing back down at Devon.

"Seriously?"

Chris stood up to get a better look round.

"Yeah… I don't see the computer guy either,"

"Shit," Devon replied standing up to confirm this. "I guess… we should shut the doors hey?"

"Guess so."

Devon moved over to shut one of the two doors.

He chuckled, "Man, they really need to change that stupid voice."

They both headed to the other end of the room to close the other door and switch off the lights, but as they neared the door a piercing feminine yell resounded from the hall beyond. They hurried over to the door.

Outside a younger teen with a red stained shirt appeared to have just tackled a girl and had now had begun to maul at her as she screamed and attempted to push the boy off.

Devon and Chris stood in silence at the door, transfixed.

Devon reached for the doorknob.

The girl's screams reached a climax of intensity as the boy suddenly bit down savagely into her neck, spilling pools of blood onto the floor.

Wide eyed, Devon slammed the door shut.

For a moment Chris and Devon merely stared at each other as the sounds of the girl whimpering, her attacker snarling, and the ripping of flesh washed over them from the other side of the door.

Shakily Devon asked, "Should we--?"

"I got you," Chris replied.

Devon flung the door back open and they raced forward with a shout.

Devon reached the carnage and grabbed the boy by the hair trying to pry him off. The boy whirled with wicked speed, and his bloody teeth nearly found Devon's arm before he was sent skidding across the red-slick floor by Chris's kick to the head. The boy leapt back up and charged. Devon fired out a solid cross punch that connected with a crunch to the nose, but it barely seemed to faze the boy and Devon barely had time to spin to the side and avoid being knocked down.

"Christ!" Devon spat as the boy came around again. "What the fuck is your problem?"

This time when the boy charged, Devon grabbed him by the throat and deftly flung him to the ground with swift, trained footwork and followed his adversary to the floor. His left hand still at the boy's throat he punched to the temple. Again and again and again when the previous seemed to have little affect.

Chris was moving over to aid his friend when he heard a scuffling sound behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl on her feet and snarling at him, her pink blouse torn and a good portion of her neck missing as blood soaked down to her thigh.

"Shit!" he murmured staggering back.

She flung herself at him but lost momentum on the slick floor giving him just a second more to recover. He brought an adrenalin-fuelled knee up hard into her face splitting her skull, and as she lay twitching on the floor. He slammed his heel down on her temple. She stopped moving.

With a loud shout Devon brought his fist down a final time and he felt the back of the boy's skull give away with a soggy thump.

He stood up, his hands shaking, his eyes not leaving the boy's motionless body.

Several distant screams echoed through halls.

They rushed back into the computer lab slamming the door shut.

"Holy, mother fucking shit!" Devon panted.

They stood there panting, trying to catch their breath.

Another terror filled scream filled their ears, and Devon's eyes suddenly lit up and Chris's followed moments later.

"Oh my God!" they said staring at each other open mouthed.

Chris opened his arms slightly with a smirk.

"This is it," he said simply, and Devon quickly stepped forward to hug his friend in a joyous embrace.

After a few moments they stepped back.

"Could it be?" Devon asked bringing his hand into a fist by his face.

"Well, if it isn't, this is as close as it fucking gets."

"The Armageddon," Devon whispered.

"Yes!" They cried looking back up at each other.

Chris's face changed notably and he said simply in a darker tone, "Brodie, Capone."

Devon turned away and brought his hands to his head in anguish.

"Shit, you're right. I guess we can't just leave 'em here."

The halls were been strangely empty but for the blood splashes on the main office windows and the screams echoing from beyond. They moved quickly, yet silently, past the closed classroom doors, faint whispers, and sobbing, but none of the blood or the tears seemed to touch the hearts of either of them. They kept moving. Fuelled by numbing adrenalin, and stopped only at Devon's locker for him to grab his long coat.

"Oh, God help me!" the girl screamed as the crazed human reached up and, finding the back of her hoody, sent them both tumbling back down the stairs.

Brodie kept running as fast as his sports injured knee would allow.

"Hurry," he called out to his last remaining companion.

Nikki was right behind him taking the stairs two at a time and together they turned and charged up the adjacent staircase. Adrenalin fuelled by sheer terror coursed through them and seemed to slow their surroundings. The glass door came into view as it rose ominously from the top of the stairs as they ascended, and they saw a bloodied one-armed teacher standing in the hall beyond. He turned at the sound of there approach and growled as he came charging towards them. Nikki's pace slowed slightly at this, but she resisted the instinct to stop completely for fear of what creatures were behind her. Brodie didn't miss a beat and charged to meet the crazed teacher head on at the door with a shout.

"Fuck you!" he bellowed.

Brodie dove for the door and it slammed out into the face of his opponent who flew to the side landing with a thud against the wall. Nikki sped through the stuck-open door and past Brodie as he scrambled to his feat to meet the first of the two insane pursuers. The first he stopped with a football like brace and grabbing the side of the guy's head slammed it into a drinking fountain. The other crazy, a girl, leapt at him from the side, and he met her face with his shoulder. Then, in a bizarre grapple, tossed her through the open glass, mesh door. He stood his hand on the door-handle and watched her stand, blood flowing down from her mouth over her fractured jaw, as she ran back up the stairs. He slammed the door in her face, and she stumbled back and toppled down the stairs. He turned and ran after Nikki.

_...well that's the chapter. Not much to say about this one... I'll try to get the next chapter up this week. Hope you enjoyed..._


	4. Ch4 All Accounted For?

4

All Accounted For?

Crouched low Devon slowly pushed the door open and peered around it into the parking lot.

"Shit, dude, take a look."

"What?" Chris asked and leaned past him to look out.

Fifty yards away at the far end of the parking lot Chris could see a crowd of about ten people and, from Chris's slightly elevated position, he could see that perhaps three of them still seemed to be moving normally and, wielding blocks of wood of varying length, were trying to fend the surrounding others off.

"Shit," Chris said softly then glancing down at Devon, "Alright let's do this without getting their attention."

Devon nodded and moved outside onto the sloped walkway that met the parking lot bellow, one of the few lots at the school. He stood and leaned close to one of the school windows, listening. The blinds were closed. Chris leaned over and knocked on the glass.

"Capone," he called out loudly but not loud enough to be heard by the distant crowd.

He could hear muttering in the classroom beyond.

"Capone, if you're there get over here to the window and climb out. We gotta go, man," he said, still tapping persistently on the glass.

Devon turned to watch the crowd as Chris continued.

The crazed group had already brought down one of the teens and two of the things could just be seen gorging on the downed figures flesh. The last two surrounded teens tried to brake through the crowd as they swung their 2 by 4's wildly. Only one made it through. The other was brought down kicking and yelling for his friend's help. The half of the crowd that wasn't already feasting gave chase to the last teen, and they disappeared out of sight behind the school.

Devon turned back to see Capone climbing clumsily from the window as a female voice, probably his teacher's, called after him not to go.

"Well if it isn't Adam Capone?" Devon said with a smirk as Chris closed the window, "Fancy seeing you here, Adam."

"Hey," he said simply dusting himself off.

The sound of sirens could be heard, but as they listened the sound didn't seem to be getting louder.

Chris nodded pointing behind Devon, past the parking lot, and to the sloped street that traveled up and past the upper J.P. school building. The sidewalk of which was most commonly used to trek between the two buildings.

"That's Nikki," he said matter-of-factly.

Devon followed his friend's gaze.

"What?" Capone asked.

Running down the hill was a girl in a green hoody.

"The one Brodie likes?" Devon asked.

"The very one. You know you were always asking what she looked like?" Chris said.

"Yeah. Hmm, she's not bad," Devon replied.

"You mean that girl right there?" Capone asked pointing.

"Hey Nikki!" Devon called out waving. "Over here!"

Capone gave a high-pitched laugh.

"What?" Chris asked looking down at Capone.

"Hey Nikki," he replied with a laugh. "The song."

"Oh," Chris chuckled. "Yeah."

"Shut up Capone," Devon said.

The girl slowed her pace and looked over at them and stopped.

"Over here," Capone shouted and waved his hands over his head.

"You look ridiculous, doing that Capone," Chris said nudging his friend.

"Shut up," Capone said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey there's Brodie," Chris said pointing.

Brodie came into view jogging down the hill.

"Covered in blood…" Chris said solemnly.

"Shit, they got him…" Devon said softly.

But then they heard him call something out to Nikki as he neared her.

"What are guys talking about?" asked Capone. Then bringing his hands to his mouth he shouted, "Brodie! We're over here."

"Now let's get the fuck out of here," Devon said looking across at Chris.


	5. Ch5 Love and Stupidity

5

Love and Stupidity

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" Devon shouted as his car growled to life.

"Holy shit!" Capone shrieked from the backseat.

Capone reached for the door too late, and one of the three crazies made a grab for him.

"Ahhrgg!" He screamed as it latched onto his sweater.

Also from the backseat Brodie reached across and using his feet pushed the blood-soaked guy out of the car and onto his back on the pavement.

The cars CD system came on suddenly and the growling and blaring of death metal filled their ears in the seconds before Devon snapped it off and slammed the car into reverse shooting them backwards and out of the parking space with one of the zombies being thrown up and over the car. As Capone finally managed to close the door Devon shifted to drive and they spun crazily down the street and away from the school.

They were all suddenly silent accept for an occasional sob from Nikki who was in the backseat between Brodie and Adam. She seemed to be in shock.

Sirens and screams could be heard, and, occasionally, someone or maybe something could be seen running or staggering about. Turning a corner the sky above the downtown was a plume of smoke.

"Alright we need to get off the streets and somewhere safe till we can figure out what to do next," Devon said breaking the silence.

"No, we have to get Brittany." Chris said harshly glaring across at Devon. "Or I get out of this car right now."

"Are you fucking insane?" Devon said in a raised voice.

Chris continued his stair.

Just then as they rounded a corner a mob of snarling people a few blocks away came into view.

"Shit," Chris said as Devon slowed the car to a crawl. "The whole downtown must be like this."

"Alright let's head to my place then," Devon said. "Your place is too close to the downtown."

"What the hell's wrong with them?" Capone asked pointing. "They look like those guys back at the school."

"No, I'm going to Sahali Secondary," Chris growled citing his girlfriend's school. "If your not coming fine. But that's where I'm going." He paused. Then continued in an eerie calm voice: "You can let me out on the way to your place."

Devon sighed.

"Alright look," He said. "We'll stop at my place for weapons then we'll head back down the hill and look for Brittany. Alright?"

Silence.

"How do we get around them?" Chris asked.

Devon stopped the car.

"I don't know. Let's try another rout." Devon replied, but just then four zombies burst out from the nearby bushes and charged towards the rear of the car.

"Behind us!" Nikki screamed.

The car suddenly lunged forward and sped towards a thinner area of the crowd. Devon gripped the wheel and the car swung wildly to the left side of the road onto the sidewalk and tilted crazily to the right as he brought it up onto the side of a steep grassy hill that bordered the road.

The zombie horde didn't flinch. None of them seemed to realize the bodily harm the vehicle speeding towards them could cause. If they reacted at all it was only to flock towards the car.

"Oh, shit," Brodie said from the backseat.

Nikki screamed.

The car struck the first of the zombies with a harsh _wamp_. The momentum of the vehicle slowed with each hit and struggled to gain traction on hill.

Then they were through, and Devon brought the car madly back onto the road and steered it harshly around a corner and onto Columbia Street.

"Fuck! Are you crazy!" yelled Capone.

Chris silenced him with a stair from the passenger seat.

There was a large spider-web crack just to the left of the windshields centre, a number of dents to the hood, both mirrors were missing, and something seemed a little off of with the cars steering, but the car was still working.

The normally busy street of Columbia was oddly quiet but for a few stumbling figures and something smoking further down the road. As they neared Devon had to slow the car to avoid the wreckage of the apparent five-car accident. Inside one of the flipped cars someone was writhing to get loose.

They continued on down the road.

A helicopter could be heard and everyone but Devon, who was concentrating on driving, and Nikki, who was shaking with her head buried in her arms, looked up and out the windows to get a look.

"We'll just stop for weapons," Chris said sitting back into his seat.

"Right," Devon replied. "And leave these three there."

"What?" Capone asked.

"I said we'll leave you and Brodie at my place to look after Nikki. There's no need for you guys to come."

Nikki seemed not to hear. She seemed to be in her own world.

Capone looked concerned and said: "Oh, I don't know you guys. I don't like the idea of you going off."

Devon rolled his eyes. "Look… We'll like… call you from my cell or something and let you know if we're okay. Okay?"

"No," Capone mumbled.

"I'm coming with you guys," Brodie said.

"Alright you guys whatever," Devon as he slowed the car back down. "We're coming up to the Sahali school. Look out the window and tell me what's what."

Devon slowed the car as they approached the school that loomed off to the left of the road.

Chris couldn't keep still as he tried to get a view of the school. He took his seatbelt off to get a better look.

"Chill out dude we'll be coming back." Devon said.

"There's a lot of people out front," Capone said.

"And someone's being chased," Brodie commented.

They neared a large intersection and Devon stopped as a car fresh off the highway sped through at well over a hundred kilometres.

Devon heard a door open.

"I'm going," Chris said simply as he stepped out onto the asphalt.

"Fuck!" Devon shouted as the door slammed shut.

He rolled down the window.

Brodie and Capone were also shouting in protest.

Chris took off at a half run towards the school and Devon brought the car up along side him.

"Dude, there is no way," Devon said. Then paused to shot over his shoulder: "Shut the fuck up for a second!" before continuing: "Suicide, man. You'll never make it. This is a new world. This a chance for us to take what we want. We can help bring about a new world order! Don't blow it away."

If anything Chris only ran faster towards the school.

"I don't care about any of that if I lose Brittany," he said.

Devon rolled back up the window.

"Fuck!"

The car sped up and it rocked violently as it left the road. Devon ground the car to halt.

"Stay in the car if you want, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"What are we doing?" Capone said.

"We're going after Brittany," Brodie replied simply.

"Lock the doors." Devon said as he climbed out of the car.

_

* * *

__A/N_

_...Finally, eh? Yeah well... I got it up anyway..._


End file.
